PlayStation Vita
— портативная консоль от Sony Computer Entertainment, являющаяся преемником PlayStation Portable. Выпущена в Японии 17 декабря 2011 года, в Северной Америке и Европе — 22 февраля 2012 года. Система была анонсирована 27 января 2011 вместе с PlayStation SuiteЗнакомьтесь: PlayStation Suite на PlayStation Meeting 2011PlayStation Meeting 2011 . До анонса консоль была известна как PSP2, о которой (как и о PlayStation Phone) было известно по слухам от сторонних разработчиковPSP2 Is Real, 'Pretty Powerful' And In Developers' Hands/ PSP2 in the hands of Mortal Kombat devs; 'It’s a pretty powerful machine' IndustryGamers, 16 сентября 2010. До E3 2011 система была известна под рабочим названием Next Generation Portable (NGP). В России консоль впервые представили на ИгроМире-2011. Технические характеристики 800px|center Изначальные характеристики были объявлены вместе с анонсом консолиСпецификации NGP | PlayStationВ®Meeting 2011 . После E3 2011 данные были уточненыНовости PSN — Представляем систему PlayStation Vita. * Центральный процессор: 4-ядерный процессор ARM Cortex™-A9 (частотой до 2.0 GHz, может быть снижена Sony для экономии заряда батареи) . * Графический процессор: PowerVR SGX543MP4+ с поддержкой OpenGL 2.0 (200 MHz, 133 MPolygon/s, 4 GPixel/s) и объёмом видеопамяти 128 мегабайт. * Оперативная память: 512 мегабайт. * Дисплей: 5-дюймовый (127 мм) OLED, 960 × 544 (16:9) 220 dpi, TrueColor. * Размеры (ширина × высота × толщина): приблизительно 182×83,55×18,6 мм. * Средства ввода: кнопка PS, кнопка питания, крестовина (вверх/вниз/вправо/влево), кнопки действий (12px|треугольник, 12px|круг, 12px|крест, 12px|квадрат), боковые кнопки (L, R), 2 аналоговых стика, кнопки Start и Select, кнопки регулировки громкости (+/-); также емкостные сенсорный экран и задняя сенсорная панель с multi-touch. * Коммуникации: адаптеры IEEE 802.11 b/g/n Wi-Fi и Bluetooth 4.0 + EDR, а также опциональный 3G-модемAndrew House talks Sony NGP price, 3G version, more — Page 2 Eurogamer. * Камеры: передняя и задняя, запись с частотой кадров 120 кадров/сек при 320x240 и 60 кадров/сек при 640x480. * Дополнительно: стереодинамики, микрофон, трехосный электронный компас, трехосевые гироскоп и акселерометр (Sixaxis); также GPS в модели с 3G. * Поддержка Remote Play (использование консоли в качестве контроллера для PlayStation 3 по сети)Sony: Vita could be used as PS3 controller VG247. Носитель thumb|right|200px|PlayStation Vita card Игры для PlayStation Vita распространяются на флэш-картах нового проприетарного формата PlayStation Vita card, которые заменили UMDNGP games will come on 2GB and 4GB cards, with room for save data, patches | Joystiq . Кроме этого, консоль имеет разъем для новых карт памяти, которые пришли на смену Memory Stick PRO DUO и выпускаются с вместимостью до 64 ГБ. На старте в Европе были доступны карты от 4 до 16 ГБ. 5-10 % свободного места зарезервировано для сохранений и патчей. Используя флеш-накопитель, Sony планирует ввести в использование карточки большей ёмкостиSONY COMPUTER ENTERTAINMENT ANNOUNCES ITS NEXT GENERATION PORTABLE ENTERTAINMENT SYSTEM . Также PSN аккаунт пользователя связан с картой памяти, но не с консольюVita Will Allow Multiple PSN Accounts, Sony Says | Game|Life | Wired.com. Программное обеспечение Системное ПО В PlayStation Vita реализован новый, вместо XMB, интерфейс, одна из особенностей которого — окно Live AreaNGP’s LiveArea Detailed IGN , которое есть у каждого приложения. В нём находится последняя информация об активности ваших друзей, электронная инструкция и кнопка запуска приложения. В целом интерфейс представляет собой центральное вертикально перелистываемое меню с круглыми иконками игр и приложений. В консоли будут предустановлены приложения near ( ), Party («Тусовка») и Welcome Park («Зона приветствия») и почтовый клиент . near позволяет находить других владельцев консоли поблизости, видеть их игры, а также даёт возможность обмениваться виртуальными подарками. Party является средством обмена сообщениями и голосовой связи, независимым от используемого параллельно приложения, что является наиболее востребованной функцией для предыдущих консолей PlayStation согласно PlayStation.Blog SharePlayStation.Blog Share, PlayStation.Blog («Cross Game Voice Chat» — 25120 голосов, 12.06.2011) . В начале августа 2011 года компания Sony предоставила dev kit некоторым независимым разработчикам бесплатноSony handing out free Vita dev kits to indies , а в середине августа того же года объявлена официальная цена на dev kit для разработки игр для PS Vita — 1 900 евро, когда такие комплекты для PlayStation 2 и PlayStation 3 стоили по 20 000 евро, а для PSP — 15 000 евроVita devkits cost much less than kits for PSP and PS3 . В ноябре 2011 года на конференции GDC 2011 были рассказаны подробности о PlayStation Suite, комплекта средств разработки для создания приложений и игр для PS Vita, Xperia Play, Tablet, Tablet P и других будущих устройств, предназначенный для независимых разработчиков. Разработка этих приложений осуществляется на языке C#, который работает в кастомизированной Sony виртуальной машине на основе фреймворка Mono. Средой разработки служит PssStudio, которая в свою очередь тоже является кастомизированной версией IDE MonoDevelop . Игры При анонсе консоли были объявлены игры из серийWatch the reveal of NGP and PlayStation Suite in 1080p HD PlayStation.Blog, запись конференции Uncharted Leads The PSP2’s First Game Lineup Kotaku: Call of Duty, Dynasty Warriors Next, Everybody’s Golf, Killzone, LittleBigPlanet, Metal Gear Solid, Resistance, WipeOut, Uncharted, Yakuza. Были показаны отдельные игрыNGP’s Killzone, Uncharted, Resistance and More in Action Kotaku: Broken, Dungeon Defenders, Hustle Kings, Gravity Rush, Little Deviants, Reality Fighters, Smart As. Для демонстрации возможностей консоли была показана работа портированного движка Unreal Engine и сцена из Lost Planet 2, портированной с PlayStation 3. Для демонстрации обратной совместимости c PlayStation Portable была показана разрабатываемая скачиваемая версия игры Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, поддерживающая оба стика. Для PlayStation Suite были заявлены игры с первой PlayStation: Cool Boarders 2, MediEvil, Rally Cross, Syphon Filter и Wild ArmsPlayStation Games Coming To Android Phones Kotaku. На 7 июня 2011 года с Sony сотрудничает 76 разработчиков и издателей из Японии, 20 из Северной Америки и 57 из Европы, которые будут выпускать игры для PlayStation VitaSONY COMPUTER ENTERTAINMENT ANNOUNCES «PLAYSTATION®VITA» AS THE OFFICIAL NAME FOR NEXT GENERATION PORTABLE ENTERTAINMENT SYSTEM . Представители Sony рассказали, что в день старта продаж покупателям будут доступны 25 игр, среди которых окажутся FIFA 12, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Uncharted: Golden Abyss, F1 2011 и крупные игры. Всего Sony рассчитывает выпустить около сотни игр в первое время после запуска PlayStation Vita. Игры для PlayStation Vita в Европе и Америке не будут стоить более 50 долларов. Также у PlayStation Vita имеется функция Remote Play («дистанционной игры»): игровой процесс с PlayStation 3 транслируется на экран портативной консоли, которую также можно использовать как контроллер. В некоторых играх можно устраивать кросс-платформенную игру между пользователями PlayStation Vita и PlayStation 3Голоса GamesDayUA. Александр Кириллов о PlayStation Vita. — Игровой портал Gamestar.ru. Приложения На gamescom 2011, Sony анонсировала приложения для Facebook, Skype, Netflix, Twitter, foursquare, и они будут доступны через PlayStation Store. Дополнительные приложения будут доступны для скачивания, такие как Qriocity, Flickr, YouTube (анонс был в мае 2012), Hulu и Crackle (последние два были анонсированы на E3 2012). Выпуск консоли На конференции Sony на E3 2011 была объявлена стоимость консоли (RRP): в Европе — 249 евро без 3G, 299 евро с 3G, в США — 249 долларов без 3G, 299 c 3G от AT&TNGP is now PlayStation Vita, Starting at $249 . Официальный выпуск консоли состоялся 17 декабря 2011 года в Японии, 22 февраля 2012 года консоль стала доступна в Северной Америке и ЕвропеHirai: Vita to get 2011 JP launch, early 2012 for US/EU . В России дистрибьюторы 1СPlayStation Vita — открытие предзаказа установили цену в 11 999 руб.PS Vita Wi-Fi Официальный интернет-магазин Sony в России за модель с Wi-Fi и 14 999 руб.PS Vita 3G+Wi-Fi Официальный интернет-магазин Sony в России за модель с Wi-Fi + 3G. Консоль поступила в продажу на территории РФ 22 февраля 2012 года. Стартовая линейка игр в России состояла из 15 наименований, а именно Army Corps Of Hell, Ridge Racer, Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen, Touch My Katamari, FIFA 12, LEGO Гарри Поттер: годы 5-7, Everybody’s Golf, F1 2011, Little Deviants, ModNation Racers: Road Trip, Reality Fighters, Uncharted Golden Abyss, Virtua Tennis 4 Мировая серия, WipeOut 2048, Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 . Продажи На CES 2012 Кадзуо Хирай объявил, что было продано полмиллиона консолей.Gamasutra — News — PlayStation Vita sells over 500K to consumers По состоянию на 15 февраля 2013 года было продано 4,1 млн консолей. Sony не собирается останавливаться на достигнутом и сообщает, что в их планах увеличить количество до 16 миллионов проданных консолей до конца этого финансового годаМировые продажи PSVita достигли 4,1 млн консолей. 8 ноября 2012 Появилась информация о снижении официальных цен на игровую консоль. Рекомендованная цена PS Vita с Wi-Fi и 3G составит 12 990 рублей, а модель PS Vita c Wi-Fi 9 990 рублей . На выставке GamesCom 2013 представители Sony заявили о снижении цены на консоль. Рекомендованная цена на PS Vita с Wi-Fi и 3G составляет 8 990 рублей . Реакция прессы В целом игровая пресса положительно встретила PS Vita, хотя многие деятели индустрии обращают внимание на малую на данный момент библиотеку игр и недолгое время работы от аккумулятора (в режиме игры консоль «живёт» 3-6 часов)GameStar: PlayStation Vita — миелофон имени Sony. PS Vita 2000 10 октября 2013 года в Японии в продажу поступила новая модель — PCH-2000. 21 марта 2014 года модель поступила в продажу в Европе . Примечания Ссылки * [http://ru.playstation.com/psvita/ Раздел PS Vita] на сайте PlayStation Категория:PlayStation Vita Категория:Медиаплееры Категория:Портативные игровые системы